Movie Night
by LoveTherapy
Summary: Team 7 watch a scary movie...but why are the boys the ones about to wet themselves? (More humor than romance)(Sasusaku)


A/N: Ok so I don't know HOW I got this idea, maybe it was because I saw ''Scary movie 3" yesterday, or maybe its because I finished the anime series ''Mirai Nikki'' and then watched Spongebob until I fell asleep...sooo idk how, but this popped in my brain. Hehehe ENJOY!

Summary: Team 7 watch a scary movie...but why are the boys the ones who are about to wet themselves.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto...but if I did, The gay snake freak would have never existed.

XxX

Slice

Cut

Blood covered the walls

Dead bodies surround her small frame

''Mommy'' she whispered ''Mommy wake up...please''

''Shes DEAD sweetie pie...DEAD'' Sakura cackled, while the boys scooted further away from her.

Team 7 sat in Sakuras home, watching 'Red Flesh' in her living room.

While her parents were away, Naruto had requested 'A movie night'. Sasuke didn't agree at first but when he figured he had nothin' else to do, he just showed up. Sakura had agreed excitingly, as long as she picked the movie. Naruto had wondered why she was so happy, but he didn't think much of it-

''You little BIOTCH, STOP SCREAMING AND KILL 'EM''

-Until now.

Sakura stare intensly at the screen, eating popcorn, and yelling at the women in nthe movie.

''YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Sakura threw some popcorn at the t.v. ''HOW YOU GONNA LET HER KILL YOU LIKE THAT!?"

Naruto trembled. ''B-but Sakura you told her-'' Naruto stopped immedietly when he saw her face. It was devious, horrifyingly scary.

Plain evil I tell you...EVIL!

Naruto hurridly faced the screen, avoiding all eye contact.

Sakura nodded and countinued watching the girl on the movie, avenge her mother.

''Come little one, would you like to see your 'mommy'? The character on the screen asked the child.

''M-mommies dead'' The young girl replied.

''No, no, it was just an illousion''

''Lie to me...and you die'' The girl ventured into to dark room.

''NOOOO WHAT THE FRIGGIN' HELL YOU DOIN' YOU STUPID GIRL!?"

It was sasukes turn to look at Sakura.

"She can't hear you, ya know...right?" Sasuke asked coolly.

Sakura turn to him menicingly, glaring at him, a look that almost made him cower in fear...Almost.

''Of course she can't loser, its a goddamn movie'' Sakura stated coldly.

Sasuke was now scared, -but didn't show it-, because Sakura seemed to care so much about the movie, the she insulted him. A loser... seriously? That's his line for Naruto.

''You are so annoying'' He smirked because he expected her to stiffen and possibly apologige about the 'loser' remark, but what he didn't expect was a hand full of popcorn nearly shoved down his throat.

''Suck that BASTERD, INSULT ME AGAIN AND YOU WILL DIE!"

Sasukes eyes widened. This girl was crazy scary, this was definintly not his Sakura.

Hold up. Did he say HIS? Tch well he was kidding of course. He was just scared at the moment.

NO, NOT SCARED! Um definintly not scared, Sasuke Uchiha does not get scared. Besides what could Sakura do anyways? Ha she can't touch him. Well she does have soft hands and those could do wonders on-

What. The. Hell. No way is he thinking about that. He was brought out of his thoughts when Sakura yelled again.

''YOU MOTHER FUCKER SEE WHAT YOU DID NOW, YOUR TIED UP IN A FUCKIN' BASEMENT WHERE HE'S ABOUT TO KILL YOU!"

No way was he thinking about this maniac.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke looked over to Sakura, which he shouldn't have, she looked too cute. ''Can you get me some more popcorn?" She smiled cutely too.

Sasuke gulped and nodded stupidly while grabbing the bowl. He turned toward Naruto who mouthed 'Dont leave me alone'. Sasuke smirked and left the room.

xx

Her mouth was bloody and her arm broken from the abuse in the basement, but now it was over, all over. After her bestfriend Sakio had snuck in and killed the man who held her captive, he carried her to the hospital, where they treated her wounds. After that, he told her he loved her, and they lived happily for the rest of their lives.

''BOOOOOOO, THIS SHIT IS SOO UNREALISTIC!" Sakura threw popcorn at the T.V. and turned to the boys. ''I mean come on you can't just escape that kind of shit and live happily, if anything, they should've both died in the basement, at least admit his love, before the bad dude kills them, and their screams should've been the last thing heard before the screen blacked out and the credits came.''

Sakura made violent hand gestutures with her...hands, before looking at Narutos shaking form.

"Oh my, Naruto are you ok'' Sakura said putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched. She then turned to Sasuke, only to see him in a daze.

''What happened to you two?" Sakura asked.

When they didn't reply she sighed.'' Fine, who wants to watch another scary movie, I recommend-''

"NO!" Both boys yelled in unison.

''But why?" Sakura pouted.

'''Cuz your to scary'' Naruto said, his voice held fear.

''Because your too cute'' Sasuke said before he thought.

Naruto and Sakura whipped their heads towards Sasuke.

Said teen now realising what he said blushed a tiny bit.

"Uh...I...um''

Great now he sounds like Hinata.

Sakura smiled a tiny smile. ''You think I'm cute?"

''Uhh...no, err yes, I mean'' Sasuke stuttered.

But was soon silenced with a kiss. Saukes eyes widened, but he soon kissed back as she sat in his lap.

Naruto was now out of hs tramatized state. ''Uh...ewww, really guys?"

He was ignored, so he left. ''No more scary movies, thank Kami''

Sasuke and Sakura stopped sucking eachother faces.

Sasuke smirked and spoke.

"Movie tommorow night'' It was more of a statement than a request.

Sakura smiled. ''Mkay, oh and I'll act like a normal girlfriend and bury my head into your shoulder when I'm ''scared''''

Sasuke smirked again.

"The fact that your not normal is why I like you''

''Was that an compliment or an insult?"

''Half of both''

"Wha'd I ever do?"

''You called me a bastard, and a loser, and tried to choke me with popcorn, and threatend-''

''Ok,ok I get it''

She kissed him again.

Her phone buzzed on the counter.

She walked to the kitchen and read the front of her screen.

Sasuke heard a scream, before jumping up and racing to the kitchen.

''What...what happened''

Sakura showed him her phone.

''Whats so bad?"

"5 FRIGGEN' MISSED CALLS FROM MOM!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

When he said not normal...he definintly meant it.

XxX

I just love insane Sakura.

Yeah done so yeah, again I don't know how this popped in my head, oh and of those who are confuzed...Sasuke said she was not normal because she watched a whole scary movie without being scared, but was terrified when she got five missed calls from her mom.

I would be terrified too, but that's not the point. Anyways, peace, oh yea and check out my other stories, 'Chainsaws and Cookies' and 'Mistakes' ok byebye.

-LoveTherapy


End file.
